eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ale jestem
|conductor = Krzesimir Debski|position = 11th|points = 54|previous = Chcę znać swój grzech...|next = To takie proste|image = Pl97.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Ale jestem '(translation: "But I am") was the Polish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin performed by Anna Maria Jopek. The song is a moderately up-tempo number, with Jopek singing about her realisation that life is there to be lived. She sings that she is a number of different things, including "A spark, a gasp of wind" and "A boat stray among the reefs". It was performed twelfth on the night, following Germany and preceding Estonia. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 54 points. Lyrics |-| Polish= Oczy otwieram: staje się świat Nade mną – niebo, przede mną – sad Jabłek zielonych zapach i smak I wszystko proste tak Trzeba żyć naprawdę, żeby oszukać czas Trzeba żyć najpiękniej, żyje się tylko raz Trzeba żyć w zachwycie: marzyć, kochać i śnić Trzeba czas oszukać, żeby naprawdę żyć Jestem piasku ziarenkiem w klepsydrze Zabłąkaną łódeczką wśród raf Kroplą deszczu, trzciną myślącą wsród traw Ale jestem Jestem iskrą i wiatru powiewem Smugą światła, co biegnie do gwiazd Jestem chwilą, która prześcignąć chce czas Ale jestem Ucha nadstawiam: słucham jak gra Muzyka we mnie, w muzyce – ja Nim wielka cisza pochłonie mnie Pragnę wyśpiewać, wyśpiewać, że: Trzeba żyć naprawdę, żeby oszukać pędzący czas Pięknie żyć w zachwycie, życie zdarza się raz Jestem piasku ziarenkiem w klepsydrze Zabłąkaną łódeczką wśród raf Kroplą deszczu, trzciną myślącą wsród traw Ale jestem Jestem Życie jest drogą, życie jest snem A co będzie potem? – nie wiem, i wiem O nic nie pytaj, dowiesz się gdy Skończy się droga, życie i sny Jestem piasku ziarenkiem w klepsydrze Zabłąkaną łódeczką wśród raf Kroplą deszczu, trzciną myślącą wsród traw Ale jestem Ale jestem (Jestem iskrą i wiatru powiewem) Jestem (Smugą światła co biegnie do gwiazd) Jestem chwilą, która prześcignąć chce czas Ale jestem |-| English= My eyes open: the world comes into being Above me – heaven, an orchard in front Green apples’ smell and taste And all is so simple You must truly live, to fool the time You must beautifully live, you live only once You must live in admiration: love, imagine and dream You must fool the time, to save true life I’m a grain of sand in a sand-glass A boat stray among the reefs A rain drop, a thoughtful cane among the grass But I am I’m a spark, a gasp of wind a trail of light running up the stars I’m a while trying to beat the time But I am I strain my ears to hear it play Music in me, in music – I Before big silence engulfs me I want to sing out, to sing that You must truly live, to fool the time You must live in admiration, life happens only once I’m a grain of sand in a sand-glass A boat stray among the reefs A rain drop, a thoughtful cane among the grass But I am I am Life is a road, life is a dream What will be later – I know, I don’t know Don’t ask, you will see when An ends comes of the road, of life and dreams I’m a grain of sand in a sand-glass A boat stray among the reefs A rain drop, a thoughtful cane among the grass But I am But I am (I’m a spark, a gasp of wind) I’m (A trail of light running up to the stars) I’m a while trying to beat the time But I am Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Poland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997